The Band: Shunji
: You can also post comments, stars, ect. in the purple box on the side of the page : Theme to this story: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYNgqXLqzW8&feature=related (BLEACH SOUNDTRACK) Rogues, kittypets, and loners Rogues : Shunji - Mottled flame-colored she-cat with one yellow eye, and one red eye and black ears. No one know it, but truely, Shunji has an inner demon from her younger days. User: FirePelt : Ayako - beautiful ginger-red flame colored she-cat with green eyes. Fiest and fiery, often fightning User: FirePelt : Echo - A blue/gray she-cat with white paws, chest, muzzle and underbelly. Quiet and loving, is very strong willed. User: Echopaw : Sky - A dark tortoiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes. Brave and fiesty. User: Maplefern : Stark - Really dark gray tom with darker paws and frosty blue eyes. Brave and caring. User:Hiddensun : Joseph- A small dark brown-yellow tom with leaf green eyes. Small and energetic. User: Wetstream : Claw - Dark ginger she-cat with a set of claw marks down her face, and brown eyes. She is a brilliant fighter, and a excellent strategist. User: FirePelt : Boulder - Large, dark gray tom with black paws and blue eyes. Strong, yet to big for his fur at times. User: FirePelt : Blood - Jet black she-cat with red colored eyes, black sclera and dog teeth claws, and a collar studded with cat's and dog's teeth. User: FirePelt Kittypets : Lily - Cream colored she-cat with random black splashes and amber eyes. Has a bright blue collor. Highly protective of her cream and food, yet nice if you get to know her. User:FirePelt : Veronica - Small slender and sleek black she-cat with a glossy pelt and pale green eyes. Nice, yet fiesty. User:Hiddensun : Katrina - Very attractive golden tabby. She has big brown eyes, a striped tail, and darker paws. She has a long tail and she has a pretty voice. She has some wild spark but she likes her life as a kittypet. User: Artimas Hunter : Toulouse- A dark gray tom with a lighter gray underbelly and pale blue eyes. He and his Twolegs are originally from France so he is very finicky and loathes dirt and work of any kind. User: Petalbreeze : Ruby - Dark ginger she-cat with dark brown eyes. She and her sister, Amber, live with the same Twolegs, but both long for more adventure. User: Zaffie : Amber - Pale ginger she-cat with light blue eyes. Ruby's sister. Wants to explore the world, but her Twolegs won't allow her. User: Zaffie : Lily-Erin - Pretty cream she-cat with bright blue eyes. She has long, fluffy fur. She lives next door to Ruby and Amber, and the three are very good friends. Lily-Erin had no desire to leave her Twolegs, but she will do so to travel with Ruby and Amber for a while. After she travels, she would want to go back home User: Zaffie Loners : Syka - A tortoiseshell she-cat that is strangely muscular. Syka is a strategist, but often makes threats that she can't back up. User:Shigura : Liv - Dark brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws with a flowing tail and pale blue eyes. Wise and full of energy. User:Hiddensun : Mouse - Gray-and-white she-cat with hazel eyes and a single brown paw. She is quiet and peaceful User:FirePelt : Leaf - A black she-cat with shaded red eyes. Quiet and lovly. User:Leafwhisker : Evening Star - a sleek black she-cat with topaz colored eyes. Star is stealthy and mysterious, often using quick wits to her advantage. Her she loves playing tricks and spying. User: Petalbreeze : Sapphire- Beautiful pure white she-cat with sapphire blue eyes and a delicate frame. Unlike her sister Evening Star, Sapphire is alluring and enchanting, able to get toms to do almost anything she says. She is courteous and kind to cats to a certain point, but if they get on her bad side, she has no problem plotting revenge. User: Petalbreeze : Zoe - Beautiful brown she-cat with vivid grey eyes that change colour from blue to green and reflect her surroundings. Zoe used to live with Twolegs, but she left, as that life didn't hold enough excitement for her. She is incredibly smart, good at planning, and a natural leader. She is also an ok fighter and hunter, but not above average. User: Zaffie Chapter 1 : Lightning streaked across the swirling black sky. Thunder crashed around. Wind violently whipped and tossed anything it could. Tree's creaked and moaned, waving side to side. Rain hammered down with such force, it felt like driving nails. : A mottled flame-colored figure sat in the middle of this raging, tossing storm. : Her eyes flashed in the lightning. In turn the lightning cast a dark shadow behind her. She tilted her head, gazing at the swirling, rolling clouds. : This was her favorite time. When a raging storm was going on. : She smiled as the wind toppled over a tree, and a siren wailed in the distance. : Shunji yawned as the storm started to break apart. She did so hate when the fun ended to quickly, but even she couldn't control the weather. : A black blur was streaking across the parking lot that Shunji was picking her way through. As the blur got closer and closer Shunji was able to see the being who made it. It was a loner named Leaf. Shunji had ran into her several other times before, and she seemed decent enough to her. She was quiet, that was one sure thing. Leaf had slowed down, and she pranced up to Shunji, who tried to hide her laugh. "What is it this time, Leaf?" Shunji sighed, sitting down. "Hi! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me!" : The downside about Leaf is that she can cling to one person if she gets to know them enough. And when it came to Shunji, she was like a piece of black fabric in a room full of lint and fur. "Listen, Leaf, that would be alright n all, but I have to do something." : Leaf tipped her head to the side. "Well, what is it? I'll come along with you! It would be fun!" She excitedly chattered. Shunji groaned. "No Leaf, I mean I have to do something. ''I can't be having play time with you, I have to move quickly and you don't know the path there, I'm sure you don't." Leaf looked at Shunji. : "Well, where are you going?" She asked. : "The other side of Twolegplace in the 89th district. West side." She replied. : "O..oh. I don't know where that is. Your right.." She sighed, eyes looking slightly hurt. : Shunji didn't have time to deal with her emotions at the time. "Listen Leaf, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, alright?" : Leaf looked up and seemed alittle happier. "Alright. Promise?" Shunji looked away. "No promises, but I'll try." : Leaf nodded and Shunji leapt to her paw, and dashed away. "See ya!" Leaf called, her tail waving good-bye. : : Shunji scrabbled atop a large fence. She hadn't made it very far and it was already sun-down. Maybe she should travel through the night, but then again she would like to sleep. She sighed. Decisions, decisions, decisions... : : Shunji tred down a dark alley. The sun blazed and burnt all day. It was white hot, almost to much to bare. This seemed to be the only bliss in twolegplace. Dark building's loomed on either which side. Small puddles still dotted up and down the alley from the rain's the past night. : As she made her way further down the alley, sun light slowly started to creep into the darkness, breaking what Shunji loved. : Darkness. : : Gingerly, she placed each paw down onto the ground. ''"Not to bad," ''She thought. Slowly, she round the corner, walking down the sidewalk. : A large, brown fence loomed in front of her next thing she knew. A small hole was lower onto one of the planks. She peered through it. Lush, dark green grass laid on the other side. : ''"It's now. Or it's never," ''She told herself. : Backing up, she took a running leap, her back paws skimming over the fence painfully. She landed with a hard thud on the other side, and then stood up. Sniffing the air, she turned her head forward. A long trip lay ahead, and that long trip, in her mind, was going to be made in a matter of days. : Dashing full speed across the cooling grass, she skid to a stop in a patch of dirt, and turned another way, facing a large, knarled tree. A low lying branch led to another branch, and that another, and that to the top of the fence. Leaping from each one like stairs, she teetered, and balanced on top of it. Before her was a broken down, old, and discarded building. Dusty air swirled inside the dank interior. Boards, beams, and broken shards of glass littered the dirty floor. Shunji sighed. This place. It brought back old and forgotten memories of her childhood. : : Leaping onto a piece of rubble stone, she looked around what was supposed to be a living room. Nothing was in it except the ruins of the house that had fallen off. Not even the window's occupied the panes anymore, just random jagged edges and splinters of hanging wood. ''"Not exactly what I remember it to be, I don't even think I would know my place around here anymore." '' : : ''SNAP. ''Shunji stopped, she was on her way too see the upstairs. Flicking her ears, she turned around and gasped. : At the bottom of the stair's stood a black she-cat. "Why hello, sister dearest..." Chapter 2 : Shunji stared at the black figure. She had almost forgotten that face. Forgotten that name. Forgotten there deeds, there bloodline. There voice.... : Shunji snarled, and slowly made her way down the old, worn steps. The figure smirked, red eyes flashing upwards. "Haven't forgotten me, have you?" She cooned. Shunji puffed her shoulders out. Her fur began to grow spikey, eyes intense. "Wha...what do you want?" Shunji demanded. "I thought you died long ago!" The black cat laughed. "Your horribly mistaken then, Shunji. I can't die from a little attack like that. Did you think I was going to roll over and die?" Shunji gasped. She had also forgotten that. Shunji closed her eyes... (Flash Back) :: Thunder rolled over head, lightning streaking and casting white hot light with every flash, every crack and movement. A young black cat stood, spread eagle, panting, gasping for breath. A mottled flame-colored she-cat stood a bit away from her, bristling and snarling, claw's unsheathed, black ears laid against her head. The black cat looked up, eyes glistening in hatred and malice. :: The other she-cat's eyes sparkled with determination and will. "You'll never win!" Shunji screeched at the other cat, who, despite her pitiful state, stood up at full height, and cocked her head upwards. "I might not win, but you'll never kill me!" She snarled. The black cat ran forward, but half way she fell and slid across the ground, snarling and hissing on the way. Rocks and dirt covered her black fur, wounds bleeding even further. Shunji stepped back one step, then nodding, walked fowards. :: Shunji stood over the young black cat. She had her paw raised, claws unsheathed. The black cat by this time was knock out cold. Shunji looked down, eyes narrowed, and sliced the she-cat's underbelly and throat, leaving 2 long, deep gashes in the she-cat's body. :: Wind whipped and more lightning crashed. Rain was beating down, soaking the 2 cat's fur. Shunji sniffled, then turned. She dashed away full pace into the darkness. : The black she-cat yawned. "So, I see you remember?" She asked. Shunji nodded slowly. "What do you want?" She demanded, stepping forward even further. : The black cat laughed. "You know what I want! Don't act like a fool!" She snapped at Shunji, who took another step forward. "I asked you, what do you want, Blood?" She choked out, a single tear rolling down her face. : "I said you know what I want!" Blood yelled. "I want revenge! Revenge for leaving me for dead! To rot and die!" : Shunji looked horrified. Her past, as she feared, was coming back to get her. Long ago, it was true, she and her sister had been some of the evil, most twisted beings alive. They had been ruthless and cunning. Percise and skilled. Lethal and deadly. They had been known as the Renegade Force. They were hired by the top cats, for the most dangerous missions. They were hired assassins. But, after a long time, Shunji grew tired of that life. A bit later, she started to change. She had grown good after things had happened. : "That was our past, Blood! Past! None of that matters now that I know that your alive!" She cried out. Blood smiled. "I see, you still let weak emotions cloud your mind. I can tell. Your crying!" Blood laughed. Shunji glared at her sister, tears blurring her vision of the twisted being before her. "So, revenge it is you want? Revenge? What did you have in mind?" Shunji demanded. : "It's simple really," Blood replied, claws unsheathing showing long, dog tooth claws. "What I want for revenge is exactly what you did to me. It's funny really, this is where karma gets you. Do a bad action, and something bad is dished back. Do something good, and something good is dished back. But, ha, hey. Look's like you won't get action 2 dished to you. You know, revenge is a dish best served cold!" Blood laughed. : Shunji had reached the the bottom step. She leapt over Blood, and landed a tail length away, sliding on her paws across the littered and dusty floor. She bristled her fur once more, fang beared and claws unsheathed. : Blood smiled once more. "I see, so you do want to fight." Blood meowed, taking the same form as her sister. : ''"I'm not ready for this! I'm really not! I haven't fought in so long, my skills are rusty and unused! I don't want to fight! I really don't. Is this really all the backbone I have? I'm disgusted with myself! DIGUSTED!" ''Shunji screamed in her thoughts. : All of a sudden, a burning feeling erupted in Shunji's chest, and she was flung backwards, slamming into a wall. Wood rattled and shook above Shunji as she lay on the floor, gasping. There was a large slash on her chest. Her eyes flew upwards as the wood rattled lose, and started crashing towards the ground. Shunji screeched as cement, beams, and boards crashed upon her, covering her in heavy, painful debris. : Shunji snarled. "Wh..what just happened?" She gasped. : "You didn't keep your eye on the birdy!" Blood laugh. She licked the blood off her claw. "Come on, get up, that attack shaint have hurt you too bad, could it? Or have you really gotten that weak in these past years?" She mocked. : Shunji lifted herself slowly from under the debris, the wood and cement rolling off her. She crawled out, panting. : That attack had taken her by suprise. When she was younger, even with her eyes closed, she had been able to tell where her enemies were by feeling the vibration's in the ground when they moved, making her able to tell where everyone was even when she had her eyes closed. : She was furious with herself when she had figured out that even she had lost her touch, somthing she had been proud of for such a long time. She had a feeling of pride from it. "Pride. Such a foolish, deadly thing..." ''Shunji sadly thought. : Blood shifted positions, entering a strong praying mantis stance. Shunji whipped her tail side to side, and shifted her feet into the basic warriors position. : "You still have the will to fight, do you?" Blood commented. : "You know it!" : : Rain was pounding outside. It was amazing how quickly the weather patterns could change in such a drastic way. One moment it was baking, the next cold as the north wind and wet. : Blood was staring at Shunji, praying mantis stance still strong. "Well? Aren't you going to fight, or are you going to continue standing there staring at the door like a retarded puppie?" She snapped. : "Re..retarded puppie? RETARDED PUPPIE?! Is that REALLY the best you can come up with?" Shunji meowed hottly. : Blood shrugged. "Not really, no. But I thought it would get your attention, and HA, I'm right. Now, let's get down to buiness, sister!" She finished. Shunji snarled, and ran forward, claws out reached. Blood simply slid to the side, stance still maintained. "You really must do better, with skills like that you'll surely die." She cooned. : Shunji felt her ears growing red. Hot with embarressment. "I...I'm just warming up!" Shunji replied. : Blood raised her eye brow. : "Oh really? Just warming up?" : "Yeah." : "So, I can tell this fight will be boring, then?" : "Boring? Your worring about this fight being boring? Fine then, I'll spice it up for ya!" Shunji yelled, rocketing forward, and knocking Blood off her paws. Shunji twisted, and ripped her claw's down her sister's back, scarlet droplets of blood following the path of her claws. Blood snarled, and twisted around. Her back paw's connected with Shunji's stomach, and she was launced backwards, slamming into yet another wall and sliding to the ground. This time, Shunji only gasped and quickly jumped to her paws. ''"I won't let her win. I can't let her win!" ''Shunji thought. : Blood laughed. "You know, I might just leave. Your not spicing anything up for me." She sighed, turning and walking towards the door. : Shunji smiled, and quietly made her way towards her sister. Totally silent. Blood stopped, and spun around. : "Have you forgotten already? We both are ''supposed ''to have the talent to detect our enemy postion by feeling the vibrations of there movement in the ground, or did I knock a few screws loose already?" The black cat mocked. : Shunji stopped mid-step, then laid her paw down. "I did forget about you learning that talent.." "Anyways, let fight. For real this time. No playing, no joking. Deal?" Blood tipped her head to the side, then nodded. "Deal, I suppose." : : Shunji and Blood had been dualing it out for quite awhile. Shunji now had 3 cuts on her flank, a deep wound in her shoulder, and one in her underbelly that she KNEW she was going to feel in the morning. Blood, on the other hand, had only a shallow cut across the bridge of her nose, and a small cut on her shoulder. : "Let me ask you one more queestion," Shunji panted. "Tell me WHY?" She was referring to Blood's lack of wounds. : "INSTINCT!!" Her sister shot back. : : : : : :